


Ничья

by seane, WTF Het 2021 (WTF_Het_2020)



Category: Forsyte Saga - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/M, Minor Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Het_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Het%202021
Summary: Вместо Босини в тумане гибнет Сомс
Relationships: Irene Heron Forsyte & Soames Forsyte, Soames Forsyte/Irene Forsyte
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ничья

Ирэн возвращается домой около семи. «Домой...» До чего горькое слово! Но у нее нет другого дома, нет другой жизни, есть лишь бесплодные мечты.

Сомса нет. Неважно, куда он делся, задержался в Сити или растворился в тумане, но воздух словно чище от его отсутствия. Ирэн поднимается наверх, запирает дверь и ложится, не раздеваясь, в ту самую постель, где... Нет, не стоит думать об этом! Сухими глазами Ирэн смотрит в потолок.

Частью своего сознания она все еще беззащитна и обнажена, все еще беспомощно барахтается под весом его тела: сорочка сорвана, грудь стынет от его поцелуев, влагалище изнывает от толчков его члена. Грубые слова. Да и происшествие вышло грубое. Никогда Ирэн и представить не могла, что Сомс на такое способен. Но что толку теперь рассуждать?

Возможно, это останется с ней навсегда — высший миг его собственности, низведение ее до вещи, до куска соблазнительного мяса, принадлежащего ему. Полностью одетая, закутанная в меха, Ирэн содрогается, снова чувствуя свою наготу. Он вылизывал ее, словно собака, дышал ее запахом, вдалбливался в ее тело, как шахтер, добывающий руду.

Зачем она вернулась сюда? О, если б не ее страх погубить Фила, разве она хоть на день, хоть на час осталась бы в этом доме!

На Лондон спускается ночь, а Ирэн все лежит, недвижимая, словно камень. Она забывается сном лишь под утро, и ей снится, что она бредет по городу нагая, со следами семени и слюны, словно несет на себе печать его собственности, а прохожие тыкают в нее пальцами: «Жена Сомса Форсайта... Это жена Форсайта...».

Разве не к этому все сводится в конечном счете?

Ирэн просыпается, все еще охваченная отчаянием и стыдом. Кто-то — Билсон — деликатно стучит в дверь.

— Мадам, проснитесь. Пришли из полиции. Мистер Сомс в тумане попал под омнибус. Боюсь, он мертв, мадам.

Ирэн садится на кровати, бросает безумный взгляд в зеркало: белое лицо, расширенные глаза. Ирэн не вспоминает сейчас о Филе Босини, не думает о любви. В этот миг — подлинный миг свободы — она думает лишь: «Ничья. Я ничья».


End file.
